Normally milling machines include an arm on which the corresponding tool for picking up shavings is mounted, being complemented with a second arm acting as a test probe, such that in this type of machine it is impossible to simultaneously execute the milling of two parts.
There also exists a type of milling machine with two heads, described in the Spanish utility model, with application No. 8802993, which characterizes the fact that one of the heads is mounted on a main shaft, which may be displaced upwards/downwards with respect to the machine frame, whilst the other head is fitted on a mobile frame. The mobile frame is guided on the main shaft with the possibility of axial sliding, with respect to the main shaft and to the mentioned first head.
This present invention provides an embodiment that relates to a combination of two independent millers rather than to a double head miller, since its advantages are those of two independent machines and not those of a functionally double machine.